


To stop your singing

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feeding Kink, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Rickly ALWAYS lives, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl lives, Teasing, because Daryl feeding Rick is canon now, comfort in this time of Richonne, for everyone who's heart broke a little bit last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds out how strongly Rick feels about him on a long walk back to Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To stop your singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone in Rickyl-Chat last night for the moral support as Richonne went canon. This fic was thrown together quickly so please forgive errors and sloppiness. I know a bunch of you are incredibly disappointed to see our Rickyl bromance episode ending with the evolution of Richonne, but fear not- Fan fiction remains. 
> 
> Dedicated to Stormfrost for the idea.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Please. Please no.”

Rick ignored Daryl’s dramatic plea and slid the cd into the car stereo. 

“I’m begging you.” Daryl said as Rick burst out in song. They drove for a good two miles, Daryl gripping the ‘oh shit’ bar tight and shaking his head.

“Pull over,” Daryl finally shouted after the first chorus, the door already partially open. 

“Daryl, what are you doing, man?” Rick laughed and slowed the car. 

Daryl got out and walked to the driver’s side door. He reached over Rick and turned the key and the god-awful music stopped. 

“Rick, we been coming out here every day. Every damn day for a week now. What do I got to do to get you not to sing?”

“But, but... I like singing,” Rick said as he climbed out of the car and grabbed for the keys.

“I can’t do it, man. I can’t listen to that shit anymore,” he backed up holding the keys over his head. Rick lunged for them and Daryl pulled back, the keys slipping from his hand and flying smack dab in the center of a nearby lake. 

They both looked at the water, dumbfounded. “Well that was unfortunate,” Rick said.

Later, as they were walking back towards Alexandria, Daryl started humming the goddamn song.

“If you wouldn’t have taken the keys you could be listening to it right now instead of humming it,” Rick said in an ‘I told you so’ tone. “Told ya it’d grow on ya.”

“You are going to pay for getting this shit stuck in my head, Grimes,” Daryl grumbled. 

Rick smiled. “What are you gonna do about it? Got something else to keep my mouth busy?” 

“I’m sure Michonne does,” Daryl said, trying to hide the hint of jealousy he knew had to be evident. 

“Oh, heard about that, huh?” 

“Small town, Rick. Everyone’s heard about it.”

Rick shrugged his shoulders. “Ain’t what it seems.”

Daryl’s brows shot up. “Oh so you ain’t tappin’ that? I ain’t that dumb, Rick.”

“Oh I am. I did. I tapped that. It’s nice to feel things, Daryl. To feel nice things in this world with people you care about.”

“This where you’re gonna tell me that I should get with Carol?”

“Fuck no, man. She’s like your mother,” Rick said.

Daryl opened a granola bar and took a bite, then reached over to Rick as they walked and Rick took a bite of it from Daryl’s hand. 

“I’m sayin’ that the end of the world makes thangs different. Don’t gotta be just one person. Need lots a people in your life.”

Daryl took another bite and handed the last bit to Rick. He took it and then grabbed Daryl’s hand and sucked the melting chocolate from his fingers. Daryl stopped in his tracks and watched Rick in confusion.

“‘Chonne knows how it is. Knows how I feel.”

Daryl blinked. “How you feel ‘bout what?”

“You,” Rick said as he started walking again.

“The hell’s that mean?” Daryl asked, butterflies tickling at his insides from what Rick was hinting at.

“Love you, man. You know that.”

Daryl laughed nervously. 

“Tell me you don’t know that,” Rick said as he walked in front of Daryl to stop his forward movement.

Daryl shrugged. “We’re brothers. I know.”

Rick grabbed the back of Daryl’s head and pulled him close so their foreheads touched. “Life’s too short to waste time, Daryl. I love you. I know you love me,” Rick looked around. “No one here but the two of us.”

Daryl shook his head. “Michonne’s back at-”

“Michonne told me to make a move. Knows how much I want you. How much I want to give you.”

Daryl swallowed hard, curls from Rick’s hair tickling against his forehead. Should he respond? Is he supposed to say something here? Rick knew. Of course he knew. Daryl was never good at pretendin’. Carol saw it. Michonne apparently knows. Andrea had even mentioned it what seemed like decades ago. Of course, Daryl was in love with Rick. He’d give him anything. Well, except for that goddamn cd. He didn’t want Rick to ever have that again, but anything else, including Daryl’s own life… He’d give. 

Rick kissed at the corner of Daryl’s eye. 

“Ain’t gonna let you listen to that music again. Don’t care if ya drop and blow me, man.” 

Rick chuckled and the sound of it was like music, good music. Real music. Like the crescendo of an 80’s power ballad. “Could do that if you want. But I kinda thought I’d start out a little slower. Maybe just some kissing and necking. Making out and getting all hot and bothered from feeling you hard under your jeans,” Rick’s hands slid down Daryl’s torso and stopped, palm open over Daryl’s growing erection. 

“But I can just…” Rick started to get down on his knee but Daryl grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, pressing his lips to his leaders and hoping to God that Rick would know how to move them because Daryl sure as shit didn’t.

And Rick did. Daryl stood rigid and nervous as Rick’s body melded against him, Rick’s lips slotted to Daryl’s lips and finally, finally Daryl tasted him. The taste of confidence, the hot Georgia sun and fizzy orange crush soda. He felt Rick’s body warm against his own, not just there for practical reasons- safety or warmth, but there for desire. Daryl could feel Rick’s cock against his own, both hard, both breathing heavy as Rick’s full, soft lips plucked at Daryl’s. Daryl slid his hands into Rick’s curls and he moaned into his best friend’s mouth, the feel of Rick’s hair in his hands, _finally_.

“Need to feel you close, Daryl,” Rick whispered into his mouth. He slid his tongue out and licked against the bottom of Daryl’s lip, nipping at it with a playful tug, his hand sliding around Daryl and resting on his ass. He held Daryl tight and ground into him until Daryl finally broke the kiss to gasp desperately for air. They looked at each other, wordless. 

“Fine you can sing. But I pick the CD’s” Daryl said.

**Author's Note:**

> Rickyl will never die. Not if I can help it. Hope this helps ease any disappointments!


End file.
